


Parts of Me (Hp Fanfic)

by DarkNekoGreece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Conflict, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Creature Inheritance, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry (Personality) x Various, Harry Potter X Multi', Identity Issues, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Personalities, Other, Slash, Violence, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNekoGreece/pseuds/DarkNekoGreece
Summary: Growing up in the Dursley's "Caring" household has left more than any visible scars. No one in the wizarding world is quite prepared for this Potter.  The abuse during his youth shatters his mind to help the boy cope.  Nobody will be expecting this shy slytherin to come to terms with his new views and take the wizarding world by storm. Dissociative Identity Disorder/Multi Personality Disorder, Creature!Harry, Slash!Harry, Harry X Multi, H!Personality X Various





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue Part 1

~~May 7th, 1984~~

It was a lovely day in Little Whinging, Surrey. The sun was out, birds singing and families were starting their day. Though the family at #4 private drive was different. Petunia was just finishing putting her son, Dudley's shoes on. Dudley was a young 4 year old boy, slightly pudgy, adorable to a degree but not the brightest. "Skoo, skoo," the boy chanted happily as his mother picked him up. Walking to the front door she called out to her husband. "Taking Didums to preschool dear, then shopping. Be back later,"she yelled before leaving the house with her son.

Now Vernon Dursley was a very large and stout fellow. He also had a very short temper, skewed reality and a twisted mind. As soon as his wife had left, he marched downstairs and threw open the cupboard door right under the stairs. Inside was a small child about as old as his son. "Get up boy," Vernon growled as he reached in and pulled the child out. The boy groggily opened his eyes but yelped as his uncle gripped his arm roughly. "Unca... Ows.. Hurs," he whimpered out. Vernon ignored him as his mind reeled with horrible visions. 

The boy, though barely 4 yrs of age, was quite beautiful. His skin was white as snow with lips of lightest pink and soft as petals. His hair, though short and unkempt, was the silkiest and the darkest shade of black. Though what drew one in was his iridescent emerald eyes. Within moments the living room curtains were drawn and the boy was thrown on the couch. The boy was scared now and stared up at his uncle. Vernon approached him slowly with a strange and gleeful look as he eyed the boy. "Boy, Uncle's gonna teach you your place," he said in a dark tone.

That day, the boy's mind fractured from the unspeakable acts. His lesson: With beauty comes taint, the world is a dark place.


	2. The Home

It was a quiet summer morning and all was quiet in Little Whinging, Surrey. Now unlike what you may think our story starts not in private drive but on #13 Brookend Bend at Mikhail's Home for Disabled. This home was meant for all sorts of people, from the physically handicapped to the mentally impaired. Now here is where our journey begins.

~~~

It was the 22nd of May, year 1991 and the day was only just starting. The nurses and Keepers were beginning their morning wakeup rounds, which was a very tedious task. Sasha, a blond voluptuous woman,  was the head nurse. She oversaw all the workers but most importantly was given the task of watching over their Hydra patient. Since most mental disabilities were still an unknown, they would give nicknames for certain types. The Hydra disability was known for the numerous people or personalities that are sometimes held in one body. It is very rare and only happens when a person, mainly a child, has a traumatic experience at an early age.

Sasha slowly made her way to the attic. Zion, their Hydra patient, had chosen the attic as his safe haven. As she reached the top floor, she softly knocked on the door to his room, "Zion, it's morning," she said softly not wanting to startle him. After a moments pause she opened the door only to see Zion still in bed with his back to the door.

Giving a small sigh, Sasha entered the room and sat beside the boy. Humming a soft lullaby she began to comb her fingers through his long raven hair. In the years she had gotten to know the boy she had become very motherly to him. At first he was spooked by the slightest sound and lashed out. Now though, she could calmly wake him and interact without a hint of a flinch. She was also the only person that could actively tell who was in control of Zion's body.

With a quiet, almost inaudible yawn, Zion leaned back into her touch and sighed. Sasha smiled as she heard a light purr leave the boys chest. "Good morning Baby, are you ready to eat yet," she asked softly, slowly pulling her hand away. In a blink the boy turned over and grabbed her hand placing it back on his head. Zion pouted, his beautiful emerald eyes tinted with a white ring around the pupil. The woman giggled before continuing to pet the child. "Okay, okay. Just a few more minutes but then down to breakfast. Understand Baby?" she asked him. Baby nodded, relishing in the affection he so desperately loved.

After 5 minutes Sasha was able to coax Zion out of bed. Dressed in a pair of gray capri's and a white tshirt, Zion let the nurse guide him downstairs to the dining hall. Once there Sasha led him to an empty table in the corner before going into the kitchens. Zion nervously sat down, watching the room full of patients that were already eating. It felt like ages before Sasha returned with a food tray. Looking it over he perked up upon noticing several favorites on the plate. A small bowl of strawberries, 2 pieces of french toast, pile of scrambled eggs with a drizzle of syrup. To drink was a small glass of milk and a small glass of orange juice.

With a look of thanks to Sasha, Zion slowly ate his breakfast' taking his time with each bite before swallow as a habit.

**I'm finally back. I've been dealing with alot and i plan to slowly start updating stories. With this story, Parts of Me, i plan to bring alot of the actual disability to light while still giving the magical fantasy edge to it. Example, at times certain things like the ring around the iris will be exaggerated if only to help give each personality of Zion/Harry more depth and easy to spot. While in real life the tells are way more subtle and hard to spot.**


End file.
